Le monde continue de tourner
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Après une fête bien arrosée, Drago doit se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il va découvrir risque de lui briser de le cœur mais de le libérer en même temps. Comment est-ce possible ? Venez découvrir son lendemain de fête...


**Le monde continue de tourner**

* * *

_On dit souvent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les blessures demeurent intactes. Avec le temps notre esprit afin de mieux se protéger, recouvre ses blessures de bandages, et la douleur diminue... mais elle ne disparaît jamais._

Rose Kennedy

…

_High Hopes_ - Kodaline

* * *

Lentement, je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir. J'aperçois difficilement la pièce où mon corps est avachi. Le sol est noir, les murs sont gris et le plafond est blanc, à moins que ce ne soit ma tête qui tourne… Je me lève, la vue brouillée, les jambes qui flanchent, avec un mal de crâne horripilant. Je tombe, me relève en m'aidant du mur noir à mes côtés. Je tombe de nouveau et n'essaie même plus de me relever. Je rampe jusqu'à la porte et me glisse vers les escaliers. Je bascule et dévale les marches, les unes après les autres. Je sens leur rebord me marteler le dos. J'ai mal. Je sens ma chute s'arrêter. Le mal ne passe pas. Je me mets sur le dos et tourne la tête vers la droite. Je discerne des bouteilles brisées dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier ?

J'ai encore trop mal. Je sens comme des couteaux perforer mon corps. Je ne bouge pas. J'aimerais penser, pouvoir me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait la veille mais mon cerveau ne m'obéit pas. J'ai l'impression que j'ai juste peur de ne jamais pouvoir réfléchir et penser correctement de nouveau. Je sais que c'est fou de croire aux choses stupides. Ce n'est pas si facile.

_La vie n'est pas si facile._

Cette phrase… Je m'en souviens maintenant, ça me ramène au moment où tout a démarré. Je suis devant un hôtel. Cinq grandes étoiles dorées accompagnent le nom de ce lieu : Eniladok.

C'est quoi ce nom, bordel ?

_Une femme attend patiemment sous le porche, une cigarette à moitié consumée à la bouche. Elle porte de sublimes escarpins noires et un manteau en soie gris cintré. Elle est belle. Je peux découvrir sa robe noire dépasser de son manteau. Ses cheveux couleurs miel encadrent joliment son visage fier et droit. Ses yeux marrons me fixent pendant que sa bouche embrasse sa cigarette. Elle est désirable. Je la reconnais. Je me souviens d'elle. Elle a résidé dans mon passé puis l'a déserté._

Je retourne au présent. Me souvenir est douloureux et me fait souffrir. Je m'entête tout de même à chercher ce qu'on s'est dit hier, avec elle. Elle était tellement belle…

_Une musique atroce martyre mes oreilles. Des gens se déhanchent autour de moi. En dansant, les robes suffisamment courtes des femmes montent toujours plus haut. Les hommes posent leurs mains sales sur les hanches de ces célibataires. Je ne connais pas cet endroit… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y suis. Peut-être une idée de Blaise…_

_C'est alors que je la vois. Elle a retiré son manteau. Elle est accoudée au bar, une nouvelle cigarette au bout des doigts. Sa robe est un dos nu. J'ai envie d'y poser mes mains, de la caresser, de sentir ses frissons parcourir son dos… Comme avant. _

_Je m'approche d'elle. Je m'assois à ses côtés et engage la conversation :_

- _Comment tu vas ?_

_Pas de réponse. Elle reste là à m'ignorer, plus belle que jamais. Je regarde l'extérieure et vois quelques flocons tomber sur le béton._

Un rire arrive à sortir de mes lèves. Elle aimait tellement la neige quand nous étions ensemble. On faisait des batailles de boules de neige, on s'y roulait dedans. On en rigolait. On s'embrassait. On s'aimait…

- _Regarde, il neige._

- _Et ?_

_Elle prononce ce mot comme si je l'ennuyais. Je ne me décourage pas pour autant et continue :_

- _Tu aimes bien la neige…_

- _J'aimais. Plus maintenant._

- _On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelque chose du jour au lendemain…_

- _Si…_

- _Ah bon ? Pourtant aimer la neige, c'est facile._

- _Tout n'est pas facile, dit-elle avec une voix neutre et monotone. La vie n'est pas si facile._

- _Tu es trop pessimiste. _

- _Je ne le suis pas. Tu sais, à__ cause de toi je n'aime plus la neige, je n'aime plus sourire, je n'aime plus rire, je n'aime plus manger, je n'aime plus dormir, je n'aime plus vivre, je n'aime plus les choses si faciles à aimer…_

_Cette phrase sort de ses lèvres avec une outrageuse facilité. Si je ne la coupe pas, elle pourrait continuer…_

- _À cause de moi ?_

- _Oui, tu es parti et as tout emporté avec toi, tout ce que j'aimais._

- _Tu aimes encore lire, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Non. Trop de souvenirs en ta présence y sont liés. Je ne peux plus lire sans avoir peur de souffrir après._

- _Je suis désolé._

- _Ne mens pas._

_Elle énonce ces mots avec hargne. On dirait qu'elle me défend de mentir, ce que je ne fais pas._

- _Je ne mens pas._

- _Si. Je sais que ton but premier était de voir jusqu'où je tiendrais._

- _Mon but premier ?_

- _Oui. Après tu voulais savoir si j'étais un bon coup... D'ailleurs quel est ton verdict ?_

C'était tellement agréable de me souvenir de cette discussion. Elle n'avait pas changé… Le même sens de la répartie, le même mouvement des lèvres lorsqu'elle avait parlé. J'aimerais tellement savoir comment s'était finie cette soirée… Mais laissons les souvenirs revenir d'eux-mêmes. Les obliger à apparaitre est tant douloureux…

_Sa question me met mal à l'aise. Pourquoi veut-elle savoir cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela va lui apporter ? Mes mains deviennent moites, je sens comme mon cœur pulser dans mon front, et je m'élance :_

- _Si t'es un bon coup ?_

- _Je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis ce que je dis._

_Elle vient de poser une question si personnelle que j'essaie de changer de sujet :_

- _L'arrogance ne te va pas au teint._

- _Réponds-moi, me crache-t-elle à la figure, brisant mon espoir d'écourter mon trouble._

- _Quand tu me faisais l'amour, tu étais sincère, tu étais belle, t'y mettais tout ton cœur._

- _C'est peut-être ça le problème... N'est-ce pas ?_

_Qu'a-t-elle avec ses questions bizarres ? Je suis sûre qu'elle essaie de me provoquer. Je tente de la comprendre :_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Y mettre tout mon cœur. Si je n'avais mis qu'une partie de mon cœur, une seule partie aurait souffert. Et aujourd'hui je me remettrais plus facilement de ce que tu m'as fait._

- _Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait, mentis-je._

- _Tu ne vois jamais le mal que tu fais._

- _Alors explique-moi._

- _T'expliquer quoi ?_

- _Tu suis ce que je dis ?_

- _Non._

_Il n'y a même pas deux minutes elle croyait que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disait, me le reprochant et là elle m'ignore. Elle se fout de moi ?! Je m'apprête à lui gueuler ma rage au visage et me rappelle que je souhaite juste la comprendre. Alors je reprends calmement notre discussion :_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tes paroles dans le passé n'étaient que mensonges._

- _Tu as tout dit, dans le passé._

- _Je me méfie de toi. On ne change pas en un claquement de doigts._

_Elle fait exprès. Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle fait exprès de m'énerver. Elle me reproche ce qu'elle-même fait. Comme précédemment, je me calme en me souvenant que dans le passé, je l'aimais._

- _Non. Mais toi bien sûr, tu l'as fait. Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu es parfaite..._

- _Je n'ai pas dit ça._

_Je ne peux plus m'empêcher. Elle m'irrite, me grille le cerveau. Son regard de pierre me sort de mes gonds. Elle a tellement changé…_

_Je l'agresse, espérant l'offenser :_

- _Mais tu le penses tellement fort que je l'entends. Tu sais Hermione, si je t'ai trompé avec Astoria, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il faut peut-être que tu te remettes en question aussi._

- _Parce que c'est de ma faute si t'as couché avec l'autre idiote ?_

- _Je reconnais qu'elle était idiote, mais elle, elle me comblait. Je ne serais jamais parti si tu me comblais..._

_C'était cela… Juste une question de présence et d'amour. Astoria m'aimait et elle me le montrait. Astoria était là pour moi. Alors qu'Hermione ne me montrait jamais son amour. Je ne doutais pas de l'amour d'Astoria à mon égard mais de celui d'Hermione, je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir peur qu'elle ne me mente._

- _Je ne te comblais pas ?_

- _Non. Tu avais tous ces défauts…_

- _Ah d'accord. Mes défauts... Quand on aime on ferme les yeux sur les défauts._

_Elle dit cela avec tellement d'aplomb. Comme si, quoi qu'il advienne, elle aurait raison._

- _Quand on aime... C'est ça le problème._

- _Tu ne m'aimais pas ?_

- _Si. Mais toi, t'étais folle amoureuse de toi-même. Tu t'aimais plus que tu ne m'aimais._

_Elle ne me répond pas. Elle me nargue. Elle sait que je n'aime pas ses silences… Je ne me démonte pas, elle ne gagnera pas, je continue de plus belle :_

- _Ton plus grand défaut est d'être narcissique._

- _Je ne suis pas narcissique, je suis juste fière de moi._

- _Trop fière. Tu t'y crois tellement..._

- _M'y croire ?_

- _Tu n'es la reine de personne. Tu n'as pas le droit de dicter la vie des autres. Occupe-toi déjà de la tienne. Il y a apparemment beaucoup de travail._

- _On se demande à cause de qui..._

_Elle recommence. Ce n'est jamais de sa faute, toujours de celles des autres. Elle est l'innocence incarnée…_

- _Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos. Tu as ta part de responsabilité. À ton avis, pourquoi tes parents et tes amis viennent de moins en moins te voir ? Pourquoi tes collègues parlent dans ton dos ? Tu es effrontée Hermione._

_Ça y est. Je me lâche. Elle m'a bien trop poussé à bout. Je suis sûre qu'elle voulait me faire cracher le morceau. Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès. Elle calcule toujours tout, à la seconde près._

_Alors que je pense à cela, elle m'hurle dessus, sa voix partant haut dans les aigus :_

- _C'est toi qui parle ?! Drago Malefoy me reproche d'être effrontée… Tu ne l'es pas, toi, peut-être ?!_

- _Je suis arrogant, imbu de ma personne, mais certainement pas effronté. Je sais penser aux autres._

- _J'allais te le dire..._

- _Mes amis sont toujours avec moi dans mes pires galères. Je me suis sacrifié pour mes parents durant cette guerre. _

- _Tu t'es sacrifié… Pauvre chou._

_Elle sait que je n'aime pas cette expression. Elle sait que je ne supporte pas quand elle dit ça. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Elle veut me faire mal, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Tu crois que j'ai décidé d'être Mangemort ? Tu crois qu'il m'a laissé le choix ?_

- _Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai rien fait ? Qui a envoyé mes parents en Australie ? C'est moi !_

- _Tu veux une médaille ? Arrête de crier comme si t'étais la seule qui avait souffert._

- _Je ne suis peut-être pas la seule, mais je suis celle qui ait le plus souffert._

- _Tu connais Théodore Nott ?_

_Pourquoi je dis ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit de le dévoiler devant elle. Elle me fait perdre mes mots. Cependant, à la vue de son visage, elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle. Pour la première fois, j'ai le dessus…_

- _Je ne vois pas le rapport..._

_… et j'en profite. Elle doit avoir peur. D'une traite, je lui balance alors :_

- _Voldemort a tué ses parents sous ses yeux en leur arrachant la peau. Ils étaient vivants. Puis il a violé sa petite sœur, toujours devant lui. Elle avait onze ans._

- _Je ne savais pas._

_Je suis heureuse qu'elle ne le sache pas. Je lui apprends quelque chose, enfin ! Je ne souhaite pourtant pas m'arrêter ici, je continue alors dans ma lancée :_

- _Tu sais pourquoi ? _

- _Non._

- _Parce que lui ne se plaint pas, donc on n'en entend pas parler._

- _Je ne me plains pas._

- _Alors pourquoi tout le monde connait cette histoire d'Australie ?_

_Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réfléchisse avant de répondre, les mots sortent tout seul de sa bouche, naturellement :_

- _Je suis une héroïne._

- _La narcissique revient..._

- _Je ne suis pas narcissique._

_J'essaie tant bien que mal de retourner ses propres répliques contre elle. Je me lance :_

- _Je ne te savais pas menteuse, dis-je avec un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres._

- _Vas-y, toi ! Dis-moi quand as-tu souffert ?_

_Elle me fait douter. Ai-je réellement plus souffert qu'elle ? N'a-t-on pas tous souffert d'un tourment différent ? Je ne sais que répondre. Alors qu'elle, elle a le cerveau en ébullition, et elle continue :_

- _T'étais juste à côté de moi quand ta propre tante m'a gravée ces mots assassins sur mon bras ! Juste là ! Et t'as fait quoi ?! Rien !_

_Je n'arrive pas à la laisser continuer. J'ai souffert, moi aussi. Autant qu'elle, j'en suis sûr. Alors je me défends :_

- _Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Au moindre faux pas, Voldemort tuait mes parents comme il avait tué ceux de Théo. Tu voulais que je les sacrifie pour tes beaux yeux ?_

_Et elle ne sait que répondre. Je continue, comme elle auparavant :_

- _Voilà. Ton silence veut tout dire. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ne me reproche pas des choses auxquelles tu es d'accord. T'aurais fait la même chose que moi. Je le sais, je te connais._

Je commence à sentir des larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Lui dire tout ça m'avait fait tellement de mal. Mais j'en avais eu besoin. Ce besoin vital de se libérer…

J'ai toujours mal au dos. J'aurais certainement des marques durant les prochains jours. Des marques visibles…

J'ai mal mais je suis bien. En me remémorant cette discussion je me sens… libre.

- _Tu me connais ? Depuis quand tu me connais si bien ?_

- _On a vécu trois ans ensemble, Hermione, dis-je avec lassitude._

- _Ah bon ?_

- _Ne fais l'idiote… Ça te va mal._

- _Je sais. C'est comme l'arrogance, ça ne me va pas au teint…_

_Elle me surprend mais ça me plait, qu'elle reprenne mes phrases. Finalement, elle m'écoute. Je lui fais remarquer subtilement :_

- _Tu ressembles plus à Astoria que ce que tu ne veux avouer._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Vous avez la même susceptibilité._

- _Non non ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai dit « pardon »._

- _Alors c'est pour quoi ?_

- _Pour ta comparaison avec ta salope de maîtresse !_

_Elle m'étonne vraiment ce coup-ci. Hermione agresse verbalement, mais n'utilise jamais ce genre de mot. Elle doit être énervée, ai-je gagné ?_

_Je me sens fort et alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans son jeu, je me souviens que je dois être plus intelligent qu'elle, alors je la contre :_

- _Salope ? Toi qui sait tout, tu sais ce que c'est une salope. Astoria n'est pas une salope._

- _T'as raison, défend la ! Faudra pas t'étonner si je ne voudrais plus de toi après !_

- _Qui te dit que je te veux ?_

_Ses joues sont rouges, ses cheveux commencent à lui coller à la peau, elle est plus belle que jamais. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, me regarde de ses yeux ambrés avec malice et alors qu'elle s'apprête à parler, je sens la peur s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Puis, les mots passent la barrière de ses lèvres rosées :_

- _Tu ne serais pas venu me parler si tu ne voulais plus de moi. Moi aussi je te connais._

Le coup fatal. Elle m'avait compris. Je m'étais dévoilé, tout seul, comme un con. Elle avait tout compris depuis le début. Elle avait bien dû s'amuser… Elle m'avait bien eu… Mais je n'ai que moi-même pour me le reprocher, et je l'accepte maintenant.

J'ai été con. Je ne le serais plus. Il est temps de tout lâcher, sortir et recommencer. Il est temps de l'oublier. Mais ce n'est pas si facile.

Je me relève doucement, des débris de verres jonchent le sol. Je fais attention où je mets les pieds. Je sors lentement de l'hôtel et je sens le soleil agresser ma peau. Il me brûle, mes yeux sont éblouis.

J'arrive tout de même à l'apercevoir, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle est là, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme si elle m'avait vaincue. Pire, elle m'a achevée.

Je ferme les yeux, les ouvre deux secondes après. Je regarde dans sa direction. Elle n'y est pas. Ai-je rêvé ?

Je me dirige vers le logement de Blaise. Septième étage, appartement 725. J'ouvre la porte à l'aide de ma baguette. Décidemment, il ne mettra jamais de protections efficaces celui-là.

Je rentre, j'entends l'eau couler de la douche. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, mon meilleur ami y est avec une fille. Une blonde, à ce que je vois. Sans gêne, il me parle :

- Alors mec, cette soirée à l'hôtel ?

- Je l'ai revu.

- Qui ?

Il ne sait pas de quoi je parle ou quoi ? La seule personne dont je peux parler comme ceci c'est elle… Alors je lui réponds sur un ton arrogant :

- Voldemort…

- Granger ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Elle était belle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis cela. C'est la seule phrase qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Le mot « belle » lui correspond parfaitement.

A peine ces mots prononcés qu'il vire la fille de la douche, de la salle de bain et même de l'appartement**. **Il est affreux avec les femmes, comme je l'étais avant de la rencontrer.

J'attends, couché sur le lit de Blaise. Il arrive, une serviette autour des hanches, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire d'aller s'habiller. Ce qu'il fait. Etrange, il ne m'écoute jamais.

Il revient, il engage de nouveau la conversation :

- Elle était belle ?

- Tellement…

- Comme avant ?

- Encore plus.

- D'accord…, dit-il sur un ton inquiétant. Vous avez parlé ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

Il sent que la suite ne vient pas et me pousse à continue. Une nouvelle fois, je lâche la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

- On a parlé de… Théo.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire cela ?

- Théo ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Je lui ai raconté ce que Voldemort a fait à Théo.

Pourquoi je continue ? Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il me dit, je la revois dans sa belle robe noire, ses yeux ambrés ancrés dans les miens…

Lui, il ne se lasse pas. Il continue :

- Il va te tuer pour ça.

Il m'énerve et devrait s'arrêter là. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami alors je poursuis notre conversation :

- C'est sorti tout seul, je devais lui faire fermer sa bouche.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu l'embrasser au lieu de dévoiler le secret le mieux gardé d'un de tes meilleurs amis ?

Je ne l'entends pas. Je n'écoute. Je ne suis plus rien. Je me souviens juste de son visage. Elle rayonnait. Elle souriait. Elle semblait heureuse, sans moi.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers la fenêtre où je vois deux bécasses rousses voler. J'entends vaguement une voix s'arrêter de parler. Puis, je vois Blaise qui attend une réponse.

- Comment ?

- Tu marches au ralenti ce matin…, me répond-t-il.

- Elle m'a eu…

- Comment ça ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Non.

- Alors explique-toi…

N'a-t-il rien compris à ce que j'ai dit ?!

- Elle m'a dit « Faudra pas t'étonner si je voudrais plus de toi après ».

- Et alors ?

N'essaie-t-il pas de comprendre ?!

- Je lui ai répondu « Qui te dit que je te veux ? »…

- Continu…

Mais qu'a-t-il ?!

- Elle m'a répliqué « Tu ne serais pas venu me parler si tu ne voulais plus de moi ».

- Et après ?

Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai réellement aucun idée, alors je le lui dis :

- Je ne me rappelle plus…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Oui…

- Tu ne sais même pas si vous avez couché ensemble ?!

Je regarde dans le vide. J'ai du mal à lui parler correctement et à tout comprendre… Je repense à cette phrase. Elle a tellement raison.

Au même moment, je vois Pansy et Théo entrer dans la chambre. Je souris à Théo et pendant que Pansy m'embrasse le front, elle dit :

- Arrête de penser à ça Blaise…

- Quoi ?! Mais attend, il touche même pas à Granger alors qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à elle !

- Laisse le tranquille…

Je remercie silencieusement Pansy quand Blaise ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche :

- Théo ?

- Mumm ? rétorque le concerné.

- Drago a dit à Granger tout ce que Voldemort a fait à ta famille…

- Tu te sentais obligé de lui dire, Blaise ? je lui demande.

- Oui, me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je m'en fous. Je suis passé à autre chose, réfute Théo. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le savait pas…

Je suis content qu'il aille mieux. Je sais qu'il nous dit la vérité : Théo ne ment pas à ses amis. Mais pourquoi il va mieux et pas moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas « passer à autre chose » aussi ?

- On sort ce soir, dit une Pansy heureuse.

- Je ne veux pas, dis-je à mon tour.

- Euh… Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix mec ! m'hurle Blaise dans les oreilles.

Je suis finalement avec eux trois, devant le même hôtel qu'hier. Je ne peux pas rentrer… Et s'il elle y était ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais… ? Ils me poussent à l'intérieure et on se sépare. Pansy danse sur la piste et déjà deux hommes s'approchent d'elle avec des intentions douteuses. Je m'apprête à les éloigner quand elle en prend un dans ses bras. C'est le signe qu'elle veut « s'amuser » ce soir. Je la laisse faire.

Théo se dirige vers le bar et après trois verres, une femme l'a déjà invité. Ils dansent tous les deux. Ça finira dans un lit cette nuit…

Blaise drague la serveuse. C'est son truc les serveuses. On n'a jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs… Il aime les serveuses... Elle rougit, il l'a bientôt dans son lit. Tellement facile et prévisible…

Ils s'amusent tous les trois, et mon esprit ne cesse de divaguer vers la soirée d'hier. J'essaie de me rappeller. Plusieurs souvenirs déjà vus défilent, lorsqu'un qui m'est inconnu apparaît.

- _Tu ne dis rien ?_

- _Non._

- _Aurais-je réussi à enlever les mots de la bouche de Drago Malefoy ?_

_Je vois dans son regard qu'elle a repris confiance en elle. J'essaie de gagner du temps en lui déblatérant une phrase inutile : _

- _Non, parce que je te parle en ce moment même…_

- _T'es puérile._

_Elle m'a capté à mille lieux… Elle me connait…_

- _Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre._

_Elle sourit._

- _Tu me fais rire._

- _Pourquoi tu ne rigoles pas alors ?_

_Après lui avoir demandé ceci, son sourire se fane et elle me regarde gravement._

- _Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'aime plus rire. Et toi qui me connais tant, tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas faire ce que je n'aime pas._

- _Je sais._

- _Tu sais tout._

_Oui, je sais tout d'elle, et je lui fais savoir :_

- _Je sais tout, à ton sujet._

- _Ah bon ?_

- _Oui._

- _Ma date de naissance ?_

_Facile._

- _19 décembre 1979._

- _Le métier de mes parents ?_

_Elle ne me teste pas réellement, si ?_

- _Dentiste._

- _Le prénom de mon premier animal de compagnie ?_

_Si, elle me teste. Seul moi connais la réponse._

- _Nina._

- _Faux._

- _Vrai. Avant d'avoir Pattenrond tu as eu une chienne : Nina._

- _Même mes meilleurs amis ne le savent pas…_

_Je le sais aussi, je suis le seul à la connaitre aussi bien. Le jeu me plait, je souhaite faire de même :_

- _Je te l'ai dit : je te connais. A mon tour._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Je te pose des questions et tu me réponds._

- _D'accord._

- _Ma date de naissance ?_

_Tous mes amis la connaissent._

- _5 juin 1980._

- _Le métier de mes parents ?_

_Que va-t-elle dire ? Je ne la vois même pas réfléchir, et fière d'elle, elle m'énonce :_

- _Mangemorts._

_Pourquoi je m'y attendais… ?_

_Elle se reprend, du moins essaie :_

- _Non je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolée… ! Excuse-moi…_

- _Mon père faisait partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard et désormais il est Azkaban. Ma mère restait à la maison et désormais elle est à Azkaban alors qu'elle a aidé ton meilleur ami à tuer Voldemort._

- _Je suis désolée._

- _Moi aussi._

- _C'était une question piège. Tu voulais que je réponde quoi ?_

_Il fallait forcément qu'elle essaie de porter la faute sur moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire… :_

- _Tu aurais pu dire « je ne sais pas » au lieu de répondre « Mangemorts ». Tu sais que ma mère ne porte pas la marque des Ténèbres ?_

- _Je ne savais pas._

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais : je te connais plus que ce que tu me connais._

- _Parce que je ne pense qu'à moi, je sais._

_Ironie ? Ou alors reconnait-elle ses erreurs ? Je crois en elle, et penche plus pour la seconde option._

- _Si tu sais, pourquoi ne changes-tu pas ?_

_Elle ne répond pas. Elle se mord la lèvre supérieure droite : elle est mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, cela ne me fait rien, mais fait comme si cela m'amusais._

- _Aurais-je réussi à enlever les mots de la bouche d'Hermione Granger._

- _Répète._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Répète mon prénom._

_Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle me demande ceci. Alors je mets toute mon émotion et tout mon désir pour elle dans son prénom. Et enfin, je le murmure :_

- _Hermione…_

_Je la vois rougir, et elle se caresse le haut de sa main gauche : elle est heureuse._

- _Si tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvé que tu me le dises…_

- _Tu as rêvé de moi ?_

- _Oui._

_Elle m'intéresse. Je sens mon désir augmenter pour elle et entre dans son jeu :_

- _De quoi d'autres ?_

- _On faisait l'amour, souvent._

_Je me remémore nos plus belles fois… _

- _Tu veux réaliser tes rêves ?_

- _Un célèbre jeune homme m'a dit un jour « les rêves sont fait pour être irréalisables »._

- _C'est moi qui t'ai dit ça._

_Mes mots se retournent contre moi. Je m'en veux alors de lui avoir dit ceci mais le pire est qu'elle a raison._

- _Je sais. Je connais même le prénom de la première fille que t'a embrassé, le prénom de ta première et de ta dernière fois…_

_Non, elle ne me fera pas mal. Je lui rappellerai à quel point je l'aime. Ce que je lui dis, implicitement._

- _Et de mon premier amour ?_

- _Non._

- _Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger._

_Ça ne lui fait rien. Elle ne réagit pas. Pourquoi ?_

- _La première fille que tu as embrassé et à qui tu as fait l'amour pour la première et la dernière fois s'appelle..._

- _… Astoria Greengrass._

_Je le sais… Je m'en veux._

- _Encore et toujours Astoria._

- _Tu ne me pardonneras jamais._

_Je vois dans son regard que je ne pourrai jamais la regagner. Elle me le certifie en un mot qui me torture en une seconde :_

- _Non. _

_Un silence, encombrant, inévitable. Elle reprend._

- _Mais rassure-toi, temps que le monde tournera je t'aimerais._

_Je suis brisé. Et elle le sait. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre._

- _Je t'aime aussi tu sais._

- _Je sais. Tu me le disais toujours quand tu me faisais monter au septième ciel._

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas la fin… Je continue à lui parler et à attendre ses réponses : sa voix me calme._

- _Oui. Et toi, tu me le disais toujours une fois que je m'écroulais sur toi._

- _Toujours._

- _Tu ne m'oublieras pas. Tu me le jures ?_

_Elle doit me rassurer. Elle doit m'aider, elle doit m'aimer._

- _Le monde ne s'est jamais arrêté de tourner, tu sais ? Et, comment pourrais-je oublier l'homme que j'ai le plus aimé ?_

- _Avec le temps._

- _Le temps n'effacera jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu._

_Elle me soigne… Mais j'ai peur._

- _Jamais ?_

- _Je te le jure._

- _Au revoir, Hermione._

- _Adieu, Drago._

J'avais dû boire beaucoup trop après cette discussion et du coup je m'étais réveillé dans une chambre, seul… Je me fous bien de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Elle a dit qu'elle ne m'oublierait jamais…

Je pleurs, au milieu d'une piste de danse, avec des femmes qui dansent contre moi.

Je vais passer à autre chose, comme Théo mais jamais, jamais on ne s'oubliera.

Et le monde continue de tourner.


End file.
